polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Tringapore
Tringapore (a.k.a.: Mr. Chilli Crab) is the only triangle shaped countryball which represents the Republic of Singapore. It is a sovereign Island city-state located in the region of Southeast Asia. The Republic is well-known to be a scientifically and technologically advanced, artistically and culturally beautified country with a world class Armed Forces, highly educated workforce and a clean and safe environment. A multi-racial country dominated by the Chinese race with clear representation in the Singaporean society politically and economically, it is stereotypical to view Singapore as a little China, and contrary to these stereotypes, Singapore follows a Westminister system. It also currently is a founding member of ASEAN Board and part of the Commonwealth family. Origin Tringapore was a brother to Malaysiaball (formerly known as Malaya) and the adoptive son of UKball, Tring and Malay used to have quite a good relationship with each others until 1965 when Malay and Tring have ethnic and religious tensions. Malay was like: "Go away! Me no love you anyway!" and Tring was like : "Me no need you, me is into independence lah!" When they broke up both felt really sad and their conditions was much worse. Fortunately, Tring managed to stand firmly by himself while activating his "Lee Kuan Yew mode". Eventually, he drastically transformed from a third world countryball into a world class countryball, even surpasses his former brother/rival Malaysiaball and now is an admirable countryball in ASEANball. Personality Tringapore's personality is reflective of it's sharp pointed top. Even though it is generally smaller in size, it has the ability to 'fight it out' with countryballs. It is often spotted with a bag of money, with a bright green Advanced Man Combat System helmet when it is angry, has the ability to poke other countryballs with it's sharp tip and can sometimes even fly. It loves eating Chilli Crabs even though it costs a bomb. Tringapore also loves to increase the land it is stepping on by buying it from neighbouring countryballs and building awesome looking buildings and party places with it. It's argued that the whole reason Tringapore wanted independence from [[Malaysiaball|'Malaysiaball']] was because he decided to chew gum on Tringapore's streets. Yup, chew gum on his streets, and you should get the hella outta here lah. Tringapore is extremely strict, punishing people who chews gum on the streets with a long term prison sentence with extended parole, and death sentence for attempts to roll some meth or cocaine in. Relationships *UKball: Adoptive father who always gib monies to Tring when he was a little countryball in South East Asia. Tring loves his father very much, and sometimes he really missed the time when he was a Stronk kid in his father's empire. *Malaysiaball: Former brother/rival who always wanted to anschluss Tring when he have the chance but always failed. *Hong Kongball: Competitor Close friends since they both have Chinese blood and well developed economies that can into monies. *Commonwealthball: Tring is a member of his league, Tring loves Commonwealthball very much. *Israelcube and Serbiaball: Helped build and train Tringapore's armed forces in the art of Kebab removal (neighbours Malaysiaball and Indonesiaball are Kebabs but not Ural-Altaic). Quotes *"Say "ching chong" again and I will stick one up ur ass." *Don't break a law, lah! Gallery 10013795_770104036340576_153128931940022519_n.png|British Singaporeball, Tringapore former self back then 1796657_735728229778157_415395911_n.png|Tring remembers the old time CFJUL1Z.png Malaysia Day.jpg LdKj0G2.png|Pundeh, why am I a ball la? Links *Facebook page *DeviantART profile Category:Non-ball Shaped. Category:Countryballs Category:Dim Sum Category:ASEAN Category:Southeast Asia Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Mongoloid Category:Ching Chong Category:Commonwealth Category:Modern Countryball Category:Former kebab removers Category:Catholic Category:Orthodox Category:Protestant Category:Kebab Category:Juden-Kebab Category:Singapore Category:Four Asian Dragons Category:Capitalism Category:Asia Category:Buddhist Category:Small Countryball Category:Micronations